poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Friends on the Other Side (Mash-Up)
Friends on the Other Side (Mash-Up) 'is a merged song of Friends on the Other Side from ''The Princess and the Frog, Mad Madam Mim from The Sword in the Stone, I Put A Spell On You from Hocus Pocus, Be Prepared from The Lion King, Trust in Me from The Jungle Book, Poor Unfortunate Souls from The Little Mermaid, Oogie Boogie's Song from The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Elegant Captain Hook from Peter Pan, The Headless Horseman Song from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cruella De Vil (song) from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, The Gospel Truth II from Hercules, Hellfire from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Prince Ali (Reprise) from Aladdin, Shiny from Moana, Love Is An Open Door from Frozen, Heffalumps and Woozles from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Mother Knows Best from Tangled, Mine, Mine, Mine from Pocahontas and Gaston (Song) from Beauty and the Beast Lyrics Original '''Thomas You're in my world now not your world And I got friends on the other side All He's got friends on the other side (Valerie: I find delight in the gruesome and grim) Thomas Sit down at my table Put your minds at ease (Brittney: I put a spell on you) If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please (Brittney: And now you're mine) Thomas I can read your future (Jamahl: Be prepared) I can change it 'round some, too (Foti: Trust in me) I'll look deep into your (Valerie: Poor unfortunate souls) Heart and soul, make your wildest dreams come true (Valerie: So sad, so true) Thomas I got voodoo I got hoodoo I got things I ain't even tried (Terrence: -ied!) I got friends on the other side Jamahl And if you aren't shaken, there is something very wrong Cause this may be the last time you hear the Boogie song Foti Woah (All: Woah) Woah (All: Woah) (Leo: There isn't a boy who won't enjoy) Woah (All: Woah) Oh, I'm the Oogie Boogie man! Everyone Beware, take care He rides alone! Terrence This vampire bat This inhuman beast He ought to be locked up And never released Everyone He swears to the longest day he's dead He'll show them that He can get a head! & Brittney The world was such a wholesome place until... Brittney He had a plan to shake things up And that's the gospel truth Thomas Are you ready? (Leo: Like fire, hellfire) (All: Are you ready?) Are you ready? (Leo: This fire in my skin) (All: Are you ready?) Thomas Transformation central (Valerie: Yes it is he, but not as you know him) (All: Transformation central) Reformation central (All: Reformation central) (Valerie: Read my lips, and come to grips with reality) Transmogrification central Can you feel it? Thomas You're changin', you're changin', you're changin', you're changin' all right! Terrence Far from the ones who abandoned you Chasing the love of these humans (Foti: Love is an open door) Who made you feel wanted (Leo: Because they guzzle up the things you prize) Thomas I hope your satisfied But if you ain't, don't blame me Terrence, Leo, & Jamahl Don't forget it Brittney, & Foti Don't forget it Everyone Don't forget it You'll regret it Jamahl This land we behold Brittney This beauty untold Terrence A man can be bold Brittney, Foti, Jamahl, Terrence, & Leo It all can be sold! Leo As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating Thomas And you can blame my friends on the other side (Everyone expect Thomas: You got what you wanted, but you lost what you had!) Everyone SHHHHH! Connor Lacey Investigates the Internet's version Lacey (slow singing): Don't you disrespect me, little man! Don't you derogate or deride! You're in my world now not your world And I got friends on the other side All He's got friends on the other side (Gia Moran: I find delight in the gruesome and grim) Lacey Sit down at my table Put your minds at ease (Loretta Callisto: I put a spell on you) If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please (Loretta Callisto: And now you're mine) Lacey I can read your future (Kion: Be prepared) I can change it 'round some, too (Brody Romero: Trust in me) I'll look deep into your (Ariel: Poor unfortunate souls) Heart and soul, make your wildest dreams come true (Ariel: So sad, so true) Lacey I got voodoo I got hoodoo I got things I ain't even tried (Shane Clarke: -ied!) I got friends on the other side Callisto And if you aren't shaken, there is something very wrong Cause this may be the last time you hear the Boogie song Carver Woah (All: Woah) Woah (All: Woah) (Prince James: There isn't a boy who won't enjoy) Woah (All: Woah) Oh, I'm the Oogie Boogie man! Everyone Beware, take care He rides alone! Cubix This vampire bat This inhuman beast He ought to be locked up And never released Everyone He swears to the longest day he's dead He'll show them that He can get a head! & Elsa the Snow Queen The world was such a wholesome place until... the Snow Queen He had a plan to shake things up And that's the gospel truth Lacey Are you ready? (Yuma Tsukamo: Like fire, hellfire) (All: Are you ready?) Are you ready? (Yuma Tsukamo: This fire in my skin) (All: Are you ready?) Thomas Transformation central (Jasmine: Yes it is he, but not as you know him) (All: Transformation central) Reformation central (All: Reformation central) (Jasmine: Read my lips, and come to grips with reality) Transmogrification central Can you feel it? Lacey You're changin', you're changin', you're changin', you're changin' all right! (Ninjago) Far from the ones who abandoned you Chasing the love of these humans (Anna: Love is an open door) Who made you feel wanted (Dondon: Because they guzzle up the things you prize) Lacey I hope your satisfied But if you ain't, don't blame me Troy Burrows, Jibanyan, & Astral Don't forget it White, Aurora, & Cinderella Don't forget it Everyone Don't forget it You'll regret it Wheeler This land we behold Gardner This beauty untold Cooper A man can be bold Elsa, Cole, Kaiba, Tristan, & Moana It all can be sold! Tenjo As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating Lacey And you can blame my friends on the other side (Everyone expect Connor Lacey: You got what you wanted, but you lost what you had!) Everyone SHHHHH! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs